gizooglesquadfandomcom-20200213-history
Cryptids of Gomi Island
This is a list of all cryptids known to exist on Gomi Island. In the Gizoogle Universe, cryptids are a category of animals with a unique gene present in all cryptids. Occasionally, a common animal will be born with a mutant or extra gene which is identical to the cryptid gene thus classifying the individual as a cryptid. When a regular animal is born with the gene they typically have at least one trait or ability that the species typically does not have often making them superior to other members of its kind. Tsul 'Kalu Tsul 'Kalu, also known as "the Great Hunter", is a cryptid known to the Cherokee Native Americans. Despite being a cryptid it is more associated with humans than with other cryptids. Tsul 'Kalu came across Gomi Island in pursuit of more/better prey and has taken up residence on the island although it rarely stays in one spot. Kikiyaon The original Kikiyaon lived in the forested regions of Africa. Eventually, it was hunted down by Trex and Tsul 'Kalu. After its death, Trex noticed an egg near by and took it back to Gomi Island as a safeguard in case it was another Kikiyaon. The egg hatched on Gomi Island into a baby Kikiyaon, approximately the size and appearance of an adult Snowy Owl. It also had three small spikes on each shoulder and is fairly more fluffy than a typical Snowy Owl. Exhausted took in the baby Kikiyaon, which was displaying intelligence expected of a young owl, and named it Owly. Owly lives in the Gizoogle House on Gomi Island. Tatzelwurm Tatzelwurms are bizarre creatures which bear the appearance of a snake with front legs and a distinctly cat-like head. They are often green or red however, black individuals are not uncommon. Tatzelwurms are known to wrap their bodies around tree branches and shoot or drop from the tree, using their arms to grab their prey, then pulling themselves back into the tree to eat its prey. In some cases Tatzelwurms are known to have a mildly toxic smell or slightly acidic green blood. Both of these traits are only present in one subspecies of Tatzelwurm. Tatzelwurms live in the jungles of Gomi Island. Thylacine Thylacine, also known as Tasmanian tigers, are dog-like marsupials which went extinct in their native Australia and Tasmania in the 20th century. The thylacine resembles a large, short-haired dog with a stiff tail which smoothly extended from the body in a way similar to that of a kangaroo. Its yellow-brown coat features 13 to 21 distinctive dark stripes across its back, rump and the base of its tail. A unique trait of the Thylacine is its ability to open its jaws 80 degrees. It is unknown how, but a population of Thylacines managed to survive on Gomi island. Maltese Tiger Maltese Tigers (also known as blue tigers) are essentially a regular tiger in appearance however the fur is of a blue or grey coloration. On Gomi Island there are two variants which are capable of interbreeding and are typically in the same packs(unlike typical tigers, the Maltese Tigers of Gomi Island form packs and are generally more sociable animals overall). Variant 1: Appears as a typical tiger with a blue or grey color scheme rather than orange. Variant 2: Occasionally appears as a typical tiger, typically appears as a slightly above average sized tiger with a grayish blue body, dark blue underbelly, practically no stripes on its body, and dark blue rings on its tail. This variant is of particular note as they tend to have some sort of probability alteration. Specifically, this variant seems to emit an aura of good luck over a short radius, typically only about the size of its pack, and are even able to alter the range to only affect certain individuals. If any other sort of mystical/supernatural/probability affecting abilities are used on the 2nd variant, the aura of good luck becomes severe bad luck for the individual using its abilities on the tiger.Category:Gomi Island Category:Cryptid